


My Hunter

by TheFeatheredChevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeatheredChevy/pseuds/TheFeatheredChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, the hunter you're currently traveling with on a case, comes to your motel room at night, jealous of another man's earlier attempts to come on to you. He lets you know who exactly he thinks you should be with, and he want to hear you say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Begins after incident with other man that is mentioned in the summary.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> (Side note: The reference to eyes going dark wasn't originally meant to represent Demon!Dean - but imagine it however you'd like)

It must have been quite late, but I wasn’t sure of the exact time. I just knew that I had been jolted awake by a sound, something that was not outside... but rather _inside_ my motel room. The door? Or was it just in my head? One of those phantom sounds you think you heard? It was dark, but the light from the outside corridor lit up the window and spilled onto the table and carpet nearby. My eyes shifted and that’s when I saw him.

His figure was dark, but even the dim glow of an outline that traced across his shoulders and waist, that followed the slight curvature of his legs, told me instantly that it was the hunter. It was Dean. I didn’t feel threatened, but I couldn’t help letting out a short gasp in surprise as my eyes found him across the room. He remained standing by the door, his breathing steady, and I could see the rise and fall of his chest and shoulders from my bed.  
  
“Dean,” I said – just slightly above a whisper. I tried to find my voice as I sat up in bed and pushed my hair behind my ears. “Wha-what’s up? Are you, uh, is everything okay?”  
  
“No… not really,” a deep steady voice answered me, and he stepped forward slightly. The light from the window fell across his face and his green eyes caught me.  
  
I pushed the covers away and swung my feet off the bed. “What’s wrong?” I approached him in only a couple steps, and suddenly felt somewhat exposed in the flimsy cotton shorts and lacy tank top I was wearing, something I certainly had never worn in front of him. A combination of concern and adrenaline coursed through me as I stopped in front of him.

He said nothing more, but I watched his eyes trace down my neck and chest. He exhaled and his gaze slowly made their way back up to mine. We stood there for an eternity, no sound but breath and heartbeat. He looked serious, hungry, and he let out a shallow, steady breath before his left hand scooped across the small of my back and pulled me forward - my lips only centimeters from his. He was achingly beautiful, and he smelled so intoxicating… it took everything in my power not to collapse into his arms right there. Electricity pumped through me in waves as his other hand traced up my body and found its way through my hair. I watched his gaze fall over my lips as he inhaled slightly and bit at the inside of his own bottom lip. He moved closer and closer to my lips at the most agonizingly slow rate until the gap was immeasurably close, and I couldn’t resist any longer.  
  
I rose on my toes as my body instinctively took over, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck and pushing his lips into my own. He let out a rough, deep growl and pushed his tongue against mine hungrily. His hands coursed all over my hair and back as if he was trying to envelop me more than he already was, and I couldn’t help but moan as his hands achingly took possession of my body, pushing my entire body against his, desperate to be as close as possible.  
  
Without thought, I snaked my hand between us, down Dean’s chest and between his legs. Dean responded with rough, wanting moan as I palmed at his cock, which was already pushing brutally against the zipper of his jeans. His hands scavenged for any real estate he could take on my body as I rubbed at him and greedily pushed myself against his body.  
  
“Do you know what you do to me?” he breathed into my lips and then pulled his teeth across my lower lip. I could only respond with a breathy whimper, taking handfuls of his hair, as his lips ventured down my neck and across my collarbone. “Do you know what it _did_ to me… seeing someone else try to _take_ what’s _mine_?” His hands found my ass, pulled my hips to his, and rolled into me - I inhaled sharply, wantingly, my mind in a frenzy at his body, his words.  
  
“You _don’t_? Do you?” He said lowly and nipped at my clavicle, speaking through his teeth, “Well, do you know what I want to do _to you_?  
  
I exhaled and pulled my fingers through his hair, using the leverage to pull his lips back up to mine and my body and against his, “Tell me.”  
  
He inhaled severely. “I’m gonna make you feel _so_ damn good, baby." His voice was rough and low. "...Make you feel so god damn fucking good inside that you’re gonna beg. That you’ll scream my name.” Dean pushed me against the wall, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand and, with his other, rubbing between my still-clothed thighs, eliciting a needing cry. Hearing him take such calm command over me, with such certainly and strength, had me nearly in pieces already. “I’m gonna show you who you really belong to.”  
  
Dean brought two fingers back up and to my lips. He lightly traced my bottom lip; his hunter hands typically used to a rougher temperament, but he appeared as controlled and as gentle as he could handle at the moment. His green eyes locked onto mine as he traced my lips, and I felt a powerful current surging through my entire body. Maintaining eye contact, I took his fingers into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the digits, sucking and enveloping them rhythmically. Dean’s lips parted and he let out a small whimper in response. I moved one hand to his belt buckle and pulled at it until he came undone and I able to reach into his jeans and rub his exceptionally hard cock, still somewhat restrained by clothing.  
  
Dean growled as he removed his fingers from my mouth and replaced them with his tongue. I felt him crash into me, and his hand found its way under the waistband of my shorts. Soon, the two fingers just in my mouth were plunging in between my thighs.  
  
I gasped into him, which only made him pull me harder into his kiss and his fingers turn ravenous as they explored me, causing hard jolts of pleasure to radiate throughout my body.  
  
“Oh, _god_ ,” I whimpered into his mouth, my body searching for oxygen, my knees trying not to buckle from the pleasure I got from his fingers fucking me.  
  
Dean smirked against my lips, “No, not god.”  
“ _Dean_ ,” I breathed, his fingers curling and moving in a rhythm that sent my mind fuzzy. I latched onto him, truly unable to hold my weight at that moment.  
“Yeah, baby?”  
I tried to find words between breaths, kisses, and moans. “I need, I… I need you… _bad_ ,” my breathing was becoming erratic, my mind a blur, “I need you.” I pulled his jeans and boxers down around his thighs, releasing his rigid cock, and immediately taking it into my hands. I moved my thumb in circles around his dripping head as my other hand slid down his solid length and lightly grabbed his balls.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Dean said into me, as his fingers went wild. My moans became louder, and I did everything not to scream out in pleasure. I wanted this forever, his hands on me, fucking me, his lips on mine, his entire body ravaging mine. But it was my turn to make him want – to make him feel the frenzy he was making me feel.  
  
I moved one of my hands to his, signaling him to release from me. He did so, slowly, but I still whimpered as he left my needing, aching body. I pulled my lips from his and moved my way down his neck, parting from him only to pull off his shirt and continue a trail of kisses and sucking down his chest, clawing lightly at his hot skin as I moved downward to my knees. I ghosted my lips around his thighs, touching him only with my breath and fingertips as my then hands made their way lightly up his legs. I could hear him controlling his breath, but he inhaled sharply as I wrapped one hand around his stiff length. The beautiful hunter looked down and locked eyes with me, his lips soft and parted. I kept Dean in my gaze as I took the head of his rock hard cock into my mouth and moved my tongue around the slit.  
  
Dean’s eyes closed and his head tilted up toward the ceiling, his breath hitched, and his fingers found their way through my hair as I took him more and more into my mouth, running my tongue against his length as he moved in and out.

Dean moaned as his cock eventually hit the back of my throat, and his fingers lightly clawed at my scalp. His moans quickly turned into gravelly rumbles, and I used one of my hands to brace against him as be bucked slightly into my throat. I could tell he was trying to be gentle against my mouth, but I let him find the rhythm he liked, and it wasn’t long before I could feel him coming undone.  
  
“Fuck... Yes.. Feels.. So. _Fucking_. _Good_.” Dean thrust, fucking himself against me, lost in the sensation. I moved one hand to lightly grab his balls while my other hand acted as an extension to my mouth, pulling out and pushing all the way back into my throat rhythmically.

“Oh god, oh fuck… I’m, I’m, I,” his words became disjointed, only motivating me to push my beautiful hunter over the edge and into a state of pure pleasure; I sucked harder and faster on him, humming gently around his cock. Dean let out a loud, unrestrained moan and took a fistful of my hair as he tensed and spilled down my throat. I enveloped him in my mouth as he rode out his climax, his breathing shallow, his body shuddering - and after swallowing him down, he looked down and watched me kiss the tip of his cock lovingly before releasing him.  
  
I was about to stand up, but I suddenly felt myself being quickly lifted to my feet by the strong, dirty blonde man. His eyes were dark, dilated from pleasure, and he remained locked on me intently, hungrily as he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He moved me a few steps before practically tossing me onto the disheveled bed. I fell onto my back and watched him approach me slowly, wrecked, beautiful. He straddled one of my thighs and supported my back as he propped me up and promptly removed my top, his eyes taking in full sight of my bare breasts. He supported me with one hand as his mouth quickly moved down my chest taking one of my breasts into his hand, and the other into his mouth. He kissed and sucked on my nipple, flicking his tongue against it and sending electricity straight down to my thighs. I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde locks, breathing shallowly, irregularly.  
  
Dean moved down, kissing a trail down my abdomen to my bellybutton, his hands ghosting at my sides until he found the waistline of my shorts. His mouth moved between my thighs and I could feel the heat of his breath against me through the cotton, subconsciously lifting my hips toward him with need. Dean took full advantage of this and without hesitation, removed the thin, cotton shorts. My breathing escalated, seeing the completely naked, completely flawless hunter eye me intently like his prey. He eagerly approached, snaking between my thighs. His hands grabbed onto either side of my hips and I soon felt his tongue lapping into me. He was warm, strong, and it was mere seconds before I was so completely lost in the sensations that his skilled mouth was causing my body to experience.  
  
“Dean,” I breathed shallowly, unable to say or even understand much else. I rolled my hips toward his mouth, just wanting more, more, more of him. All of him.  
“Dean… oh my g _ahhh_ -… _Deaann_ … Ohhh.”  
He hummed into me in response, using his grip on my hips to pull him harder against me, moving his tongue in circles and flicking at me in rhythms that left me ruined. Absolutely and completely undone.  
  
My breath sped up as I felt the sensations building within me fast. “ _Dean. DEAN._ Fuck. Baby. Fuck, please. I want you. I _need_ you in me _now_.” I grabbed fistfuls of his hair, attempting to use it to pull him upward, and began clawing at his muscular shoulders, the bedding…everything. “Baby. Baby, _please_. Fuck me _now_.” Dean growled _hard,_ vibrating me from the inside out and I couldn’t help but moan in response as he moved back up my body.  
  
I could see Dean was completely hard again as he moved upward and lined himself up between my thighs. He gave himself a couple of strokes as he locked eyes with me. I felt the tip of his head at my entrance and I wrapped my legs around the hunter’s waist achingly needing him. But he didn’t move.  
  
His eyes were fierce, penetrating.  
  
“Baby, _please_.” I looked into his intent gaze and clawed at his shoulder blades, writhing beneath him. His soft, full lips, swollen from kisses and bites, curled into a smirk.  
  
He hummed thoughtfully. “Tell me who you belong to.” he kissed me hard, and pulled his teeth against my bottom lip, pushing the tip of his exceedingly hard cock just slightly into me, but not remotely enough to give me what I wanted.  
  
“Fuck… baby,” I pulled away from his teeth, panting. “I’m yours. I’m fucking yours. You know I am”  
 He sucked on my neck and slid in a little bit more.  
  
 I clutched at his shoulder blades and lifted my hips, but he resisted.  
  
“And who else?” He snarled into my skin  
“Fuck, baby, I’m all yours. Only yours. Take me. Please, baby. _Fuck me_.”  
  
He smiled evilly and cocked his head slightly. “It’s fun seeing you beg for me, baby – seeing you beg for me to fill you up and fuck you good.”  
I clutched at every inch of him that he would allow me to. I couldn’t see straight; I couldn’t think straight. I was completely fucking wrecked, writhing, and pleading for my hunter to give me what I needed.  
“I need you. Please, baby. Dean.. _Dean,_ _please_.”  
  
With a deep, throaty rumble, I felt him crash into me and fill me fully with his hardness. We both exhaled a loud “fuuck” in unison and quickly found a pace together as he rolled his hips into me rhythmically. His perfect lips collapsed into mine and he kissed me hard, his tongue demanding as he plowed into me over and over, bringing me closer to the edge each time. My fingertips clawed lightly down the perfect curve in his back and onto his ass, pulling him harder into me, greedy and insatiable.

Suddenly, Dean wrapped his hand around my back and lifted me up. He remained inside me as he rotated us around and up further on the bed so that he was on his knees facing the headboard and pinning my back against it. He rested on his knees, grabbing at my hips as I straddled his lap. I rolled my hips against his, grinding his cock in and out of me… slow at first, but the angle in which he was sliding into me was so _fucking heavenly_ that I knew I couldn’t last long.  
  
“Oh, fuck baby, yeah – just like that,” he huffed, glistening in a light sweat, and I began to quicken the pace, grinding hard and deep into him. “Yeah. Yeah. So. Fucking. Tight. Fuhh..” His green eyes darkened as he wrapped his hands around my neck and face and pulled me into a desperate, breathy kiss. We exchanged moans, panting our way towards climax. I could feel the heat building inside me, my body going into overdrive as I got closer and closer to exploding.  
  
I broke from his lips as I rode him senseless. “Dean… Dean, baby… Dea- I, I’m gonna, I,” I gasped into his mouth, completely intoxicated by pleasure. Dean let out a throaty rumble at the breathy mentions of his name on my lips as I rode him with wild abandon. His were eyes lustful and determined, and his body took over. He lifted me up further on the headboard, pinning my hips against it and bucking madly into me - growling, primitive and hungry.  
  
“Come for me, baby... I want you to come all over me. I wanna feel your whole body shudder,” he whispered commands in a husky breath against my neck as he thrust himself into me over and over, harder and harder, giving me the most ungodly fucking pleasure I'd ever had and pushing me right to the brink.  
  
I tried to respond but only moans and whimpers came out, louder and louder, as Dean fucked me into a blurred frenzy against the headboard. The heat surged through me and began to take control. With unintelligible cries of pleasure, my body began to tense as I rode out my orgasm in waves, clenching tighter and tighter around Dean’s cock as he brought me to ecstasy.  
  
“Shit, yes. Oh, god, babe. Holy fuh-,” Dean wrapped his arms around my back and clutched onto my shoulders, pulling himself harder and deeper into me as he rolled and bucked his hips, and I soon felt him spill himself inside me, hot, and causing a secondary shudder through my body as he gasped and growled.  
  
We fell back onto the bed and lay there, sweaty and breathless and satisfied. With my head on Dean’s chest, I could feel the progression of his heart slow from its rapid pace to a more controlled beating – his breathing from erratic and shallow to a calm and tranquil rise and fall of his chest. Neither of us said a word for several moments to follow; the stillness… the feeling of our bodies against one another, of silence and breath - the rare feeling of comfort and safety and affection – was all we needed.


End file.
